Rise to Fame
by Neukiri
Summary: The Sprite of Burgess, Jackson Overland, was much of an outcast. Never did he really get along with others in his school. With a sister comatose and the stress of the new teen band 'The Guardians', would he, aliased as Jokul Frosti, rise to fame-redeeming once again his prided crown of the being the world's bestselling musician? His sister would be doomed if he loses it. AU. AR.
1. Jokul Frosti

Neukiri: Hey guys! This is a new fanfic I brought up. :) I'm sorta new at multi-chaptered fics... and I did my best to do this. Rnr please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.

* * *

**Jokul Frosti**

* * *

A lone figure, thin and tall, walked in the silent yet orange-lit school hallway. His mop of brown hair matted his head and as he put a hand on it, he ruffled it up as if doing a confused manner and yet at the same time he messed it up in a way that suits him more than the former. Jackson Overland closed his eyes, letting the breeze go through his pale face. Breathing in deeply, he opened his auburn gaze look upon the lake that surrounds the nearby park. He held the windowsill, wanting to go out—to be free from all. Yet, with a discontented sigh, he turned around, shaking his head as he held a broom in hand and went to the broom closet.

His steps resounded through the hallway. He glanced up the clock nearest to him and it read Five-Thirty-Two. He sighed. For the fourteenth time the month, he was late again. Jack slumps his shoulders as he thought of the trouble that would soon rest upon him and his sister, Pippa(1) Overland. He put his fingers to his temple, predicting on how his _boss_ would hurt his little sister. Jack could not bear to think of it. Shaking his head, he ran back to the quarters of their classroom—class 3-A.

He is Jackson Overland, known widely as Jack the Lone Sprite of Burgess—the rebel of the rebels, the magician of the mages, and the pretender of all lies. Infamous in the small town of Burgess for he was the classic rebel without a cause—living his life and doing for none but Fun. He was accustomed to taunts and hypocrites about his persona, but in his heart he mined it not (and even if it did, it just came and went). The brunet only cared on stood up for what he was caring and fighting in what he believed in—and that was to let others know the essence of the daily, plain, and simple lives of the townspeople in Burgess.

Jack slid open the door to the class, and much to his dismay only three figures remained—half-silhouetted by the sun setting orange. Jack silently sighed. His thoughts became too that the conversation topic was undoubtedly about Toothiana Sparks—and her along with three of their schoolmen (two of which were upper-classed) got into the finals of some band competition.

"Ana! You go, girl!"

Jack hurriedly went past the three who were huddled up in a corner. Jack shook his head as he rashly put the things inside his backpack. From his back, he heard giggles and laughs—obviously from Toothiana's friends.

"Ha, ha…" Toothiana weakly said. Toothiana was originally a blonde before she dyed it several streaks of blue and green, to match her lavender eyes. Of course, being one of the school idols has its perks, but for Jack, she remains humble in a way. "I'm just a novice, compared to Aster, Nick and Sandy."

Jack went past them silently, which wasn't very Jack-esque. Yet the brunet needed to hurry. He was late for the job. He really needed the money, because without parents, it was hard letting his three siblings study and eat. He hurriedly left the classroom, unnoticed by all.

Silently, Jack went past the girls in which Jack noted _Was not very Jack-esque_. Yet, the brunet needed to hurry, because if he doesn't… Pippa would suffer. Jack really needed the money because… without parents, it was hard letting his sibling survive in her comatose state. He rushed out of the classroom, running in the corridors, unnoticed by all.

* * *

The sun set which was beaming orange to those who were still out on the streets. Jack put his hands on the pocket of his blue jacket, with the hoodie covering his hair. He had earlier changed into the jacket and worn out pants in a nearby restroom at the park. Jack looked about for a clock, and upon finding one, he despaired to see the time.

_6:00_.

The brunet shook his head. He was late. They would be frustrated at his actions. Jack walked quicker and quicker, preventing the thoughts that had already entered come.

"_Jaaackkk~ Where are you, Jaaa~aaack?"_

"_Pippa?! PIPPA!" a small figure shouted, clutching his brown hair in stress and fear. His eyes darted round and round the small cage. Teeth gritted and wrists clenched, panic swelled within his heart. _Hallucinations_, he thought. Yet, it did not hinder him from shouting her name, "PIPPA!" he said, before writhing on the floor. His eyes were tightly shut as salty tears rolled down on his face._

_It was dark… It was cold… It was scary. The small figure was along, curling himself in a ball, trying his best to comfort himself. "Jack~" something called. The boy was not sure if it were hallucinations or if it really was his sister calling him. It had been long, tired, and merciless days since he got here. __**They **__had Pippa. __**They**__ had his sister. He almost gave up hope. Maybe… Maybe he'll just see Pippa in the afterlife._

_To the small boy's surprise, one day, when he was about to pass out, the door to the dark cage opened. Silhouetted was a man—a lean and lanky one—who outstretched his hand, a grin in his face was placed. The boy used his arms to protect his eyes—the light had almost blinded him._

"_Wha?" The boy said, fear mixed in the tone._

"_Make us money, boy." The man said. "The girl says you're skilled in music."_

_The boy's heart was enveloped in panic. He clutched his shirt, the other fist was tightly clenched. "Where… What have you done to Pippa?!"_

_The man chuckled. He put his outstretched hand to his pocket, before with another wicked grin, he said, "We did not hurt the girl."_

"_What?" the small figure said. _They didn't hurt Pippa…_ Jack thought to himself. Fearfully, he asked the man, "W-Who are you?" He staggered, the tiny boy. He looked about. The man once again took his hand out for him, and in reluctance, the small boy accepted it. _

"_You will be trained, boy. You are innate with music—and via music will be our source of income. Rise to fame, Jack. Rise to fame,** Jokul Frosti**."_

* * *

Neukiri: Was it okay? I don't know if I'd continue this. I'm stuck, actually. Rnr please, If you liked it! :)

(1) I am not sure of hsi sisters name. Does anyone know? :/

January 12, 2013


	2. Tragedy

Neukiri: Hey, thanks for all the reviews and faves and follows. :) I'm really sorry to forget to update, for I thought that I would not make it multi-chaptered. Thank you for those who answered my question, and I think I am to stick with the name Emma. Oh and yes, regarding Tooth's hair, I am to make it brown, sho she is a brunette now. Thanks yet again. The story:

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.

* * *

**Tragedy**

She breathed in and out, slowly trying to easy the nervousness within her. Her hands glided to the comb to brush her hair once more, to at least try and remove the tangled that seemed to ruin her colored hair. Her purple orbs gazed at the mirror in front of her petite being. There sat a young lady with brown hair in which there were several streaks of gold and green. Her pale face has the most of intricate of marks under her left eye, which was like a flower with yellow petals. Her ears were bedazzled by gold dangling earrings. And to match her green-gold attire, she wore a green dress that reached her knees, which gave an impression on feathers near the edges.

The lady was Toothiana Sparks, the new lead singer of the teen band The Guardians, and they were currently competing in a national contest for high school students—whether they go band or solo.

As she fixed her makeup once more, a light knock was heard within the small of the room. She stood up and flattened her dress. Her hands were entwined with the cold of the air that seemed to waft in the room. She opened the door and it revealed a sixteen year old with a well-toned body and slightly blue-gray hair that almost defied gravity. E. Aster Bunnymund looked at Toothiana with the softest of eyes and Toothiana sincerely smiled. They had gazed to one another's eyes for a few minutes until Tooth had broken eye contact.

"A-Aster," she stammered out, avoiding meeting his gaze for her cheeks were heated and surely pink. She felt Aster smirk from the background of her and she continued to say out what she had meant to say. "S-Show time?"

The blue-haired boy nodded as he held his out hand for Toothiana in which she hesitantly but happily agreed.

"We can do it," Tooth said to herself.

* * *

One... Seven… Twenty… The contestants of 32 had slowly reached three fourths of it. As soon as The Guardians' number was called, they had ascended the stage and most had wildly shouted upon their entering. Tooth gave a small smile as her teeth clattered, which died out in the loud noises produced by the listeners. She held the microphone with cold hands as she looked behind her, to meet her friends' all-knowing smiles.

A large Russian boy tapped the drums until it became such a wild beating. Her small blonde friend who was excessively great with the keyboard followed North's beat, almost playing the night away. As soon as Tooth looked to her left, she saw Aster start to strum and she knew that the intro was about to end.

Tooth opened her mouth to sing after her cue, and her melodic voice reverberated in the coliseum.

The brunette gazed upon the sea of people inside the place and needless to say, she was utterly nervous. She had fumbled with the words in the song but nevertheless, it didn't bring her down. She knew her friends wanted to win. She knew they worked hard. She knew they'd attain victory. She forgot about the crowd near the second song and she soon thought herself and her small lithe figure to sing in front of her mother—years and years ago.

Once the ten-minute time limit ended, everyone was in a burst of applause. Tooth's breathing escalated quickly as the end part of the third song had came in. She looked at the people, then back to her friends, who were wearing such a big grin on their faces. She ran towards then, leaving the microphone which she had held for small ten minutes—but to her was the longest ten minutes in her life.

Soon afterwards, all the 32 contestants (who registered, not the number of people) had finished their 10 minute limits. As it was nearing 10 in the evening, Tooth had renewed her makeup—to make herself look lively yet again. They were seated in the seventh row of the chairs laid out especially for the contestants, for they were the 30th and one of the bands. Tooth had fidgeted in her seat as the emcee was to call the 7 winners of the competition.

"Give a round of applause to Ms. Emily Laurence. Now, the top 3—receiving cash prizes and home goods are none other than the hot and hip Guardians! Come on stage!"

Tooth's body suddenly warmed itself. _They won_. Her eyes widened in shock as the thought once again passed. _They really won._ The three boys who were much older than her stood up and Aster offered a hand. Tooth agreed and after they had taken what they received, they were just in time to hear the first placer of their competition.

"Jokul Frosti, you are the champion of this year's competition. Congratulations, boy."

The crowd seemed to have cheered louder as the teenage girls raised their signed boards of "We love you Jokul" which was scribbled in pink hearts and the like. Tooth had been oblivious to what was the hip and trendy now, so she had the vaguest idea of who Jokul was. As she saw who was to ascend the stage, she saw a teen with a black good covering his head. He lowered the hood, and revealed to be a white mask with red eyes and a sinister grin. Aside that, Tooth noticed that his hands were deathly pale and his hair was as white as now. Weird.

He accepted the prize and quickly went backstage, leaving the crowd astonished. The teenage girls screamed louder and Tooth heard from beside her, "savage li' beasts tha's them alrigh' mate".

"Good night to you all!"

The Guardians was to stand up before they heard static from the speakers. They had covered their ears as they looked at the giant TV screen which had some middle-aged man holding a gun.

His raven black hair was highly noticeable as his dark complexion too was one of the many factors which caught Tooth's attention. He grinned a sinister grin as he twirled the gun in his hands.

"Citizens," he said. His eyes glowed with malice as he spoke. "You must surely be in panic now. Yes, you should be. Now, this boy," the camera then zoomed to a white-haired teen with his mask who was none other than the champion himself, "is my hostage. If you are not to give me a large sum of money in the broadcasting room within 5 minutes, the boy shall suffer. Now, I require two million, that's a low price now, isn't it? Well, see you in five minutes."

The screen turned black, then opened yet again. It revealed a timer with a Jokul who was chained to the walls. The place was in panic, though Jokul-fans had rallied and screamed to release their precious Jokul. Bunny held to Toothiana's arms tight as the Guardians huddled to one corner. Time seemed to pass slowly as all were in chaos—for there were guys clad in black with guns. Some seemed to get the money while most were in peril. As soon as the timer went to a stop, the man's face reappeared once again.

"Well, shame," he said. "Say goodbye to your precious little Jokul, girls."

Toothiana couldn't forget the blood that splattered in the camera that night.

* * *

Neukiri: Yes, and that was the ending I came up with. Sorry that if the last few parts were rushed or if it did seem pointless to you, but please tell me how to make it better and if you are jkust to send flames, please don't bother now. Sorry if the quality of writing went bad, but I hope you had enjoyed what I could present. Thanks yet again to all those reviews and faves and follows. :D

PS: Do you think the cover is appropriate?

PPS: Thanks to **Krisdaughter of Athena, **we all might still be in confusion. No, the story is **not don**e yet.

May 5, 2013


End file.
